We're Each Other?
by InnocentCreedthe1andOnly
Summary: Mr.Winkler decides to put students of his Drama class into groups.How will everyone react when they hear the news?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!So those who are wondering,this story mostly has to do with friendship so please don't feel so bummed about it if your just want a certain sure you review though.**

**Me:Hey!So who wants to do disclaimer?**

**Alfie:** **Blip Blap Bloop!...**

**Amber:I won't do it and theres NOTHING that can stop me!**

**Alfie:Bliiiiiiiipp Bllloooppp BAB!**

**Me and Amber: What?**

**Alfie*getting annoyed*:I said,I wanna do it!**

**Me:Sorry Alfie but I've already chosen Amber to do can do it next time though.  
><strong>

**Amber:But I didn't agree to it!I just-**

**Me:I'll give you some pink shoes Amber~**

**Amber:Pink shoes?WHERE? WHERE?HOAluver4ev does not own HOA eventhough it would be the bestest birthday present for her!NOW, Give me my pink shoes!**

** Me:Take them..._ I hate__ Pink..._**

**Amber:What?**

**Me:Nevermind,so back to the story!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>All of the Anubis residents and the other students were already waiting for in the teacher in the Drama was sitting on a bean-bag while Nina was seating in the one right next to him.(AN In my story,Fabina hasn't formed yet)Amber was,as usual,fussing over her make-up while sitting on the sofa next to Alfie who was well...being Alfie. Jerome was no where to be seen and so was Patricia Mick and Mara,on the other hand,were sitting on the other sofa reading a sports magazine while comparing which football athlete was better.

Finally,Mister Winkler walked in after 10 minutes have past and started to take out his notebook which held today's assignment and spoke to the students,"Okay class.I have great news to inform this month,everybody in this class will not have to wear your school uniforms, but its just for this month."

Woos and yays and cools came out of the students."But,I'm only doing this because it is for an assignment you are going to do starting from today.(it was the first day of that month)You are all going to find out what it is like to be your house mates or at least two of them."Suddenly,Jerome ran into the room laughing his head of and a few seconds later,the whole class ,including Mister Winkler ,they then heard a shout from a girl which sounded exactly like Patricia,"JEROME!GET BACK HERE YOU GIT!GIVE ME BACK MY HAIR EXTENSIONS !I've been chasing you all morning and my legs hurt!"Patricia suddenly ran into the class and snatched her hair extensions from a still laughing Jerome who was on the floor.

Mister Winkler went to the Anubis gang and pointed out the students."Nina,you'll be Amber and Amber you'll be Nina. By the way,you'll be your first partners only for 5 days but you'll be your second partners till the rest of the month."When he said the first part,he pointed to the students."Patricia,you'll be Mara."Patricia then shouted,"Why Mara?No offense Mara,but I don't want to be a study geek"Mara then replied sarcastically,"None taken." cleared his throat and then he continued," Jerome, you'll be Fabian. Mick, you will be Alfie"

Fabian just stared at him with his eyes strucked with horror while Jerome was planning on how to make fun of Mick when he sees him in Alfie's alien invaders pajamas .And Mick just looked at Alfie and said,"Well at least I don't need to cut down on how much I eat."Alfie just looked at him and shrugged.

Jerome then noticed Fabian's reaction and stared in the air in noticed this too and hit Jerome on his head with his textbook."Oww!Oh,our little Fabian is growing up to be just like me."He then wipes a fake tear away causing Fabian to roll his eyes.

* * *

><p>So how do you guys like it?More if you review!So umm...the only thing left to do is...(insert drumroll)...REVIEW!<p>

you know you want to~ PS outfits are on my profile

~Geral


	2. Chapter 2

**I still need more reviews you know?**

Disclaimer:NOT MiNE!HoA No and Never bE MiNE!

* * *

><p><span>Back at the Anubis House After School~<span>

The Anubis residents walk in and the first thing they saw was Trudy baking blueberry muffins for tea."Dearies,you're home!"Trudy exclaimed."According to Mister Sweet,you all must exchange rooms just for this month for a project that Mister Winkler has given you."Before anybody could say anything,she continued,"Sweetie (Mister Sweet) also announced that you all must dress up like the partners you are assigned would also be dressing you up because you don't really have their personality.O'dear,I wonder why Patricia is twitching."

Patricia was indeed just couldn't handle the fact that she had to be Mara for quite a while,Jerome who was standing next to her,was snickering.

Fabian's POV

After Trudy told us something about switching rooms,we all went to our rooms to pack our stuff and the order goes like this:Mick will be transfered to Alfie and Jerome's room while Jerome will be transfered to Me and Mick's room .Its gonna be a big pain in the neck for 5 pranking days,as a Jerome would say. But least the girls will not have to change rooms.

Its around half past four and Jerome came into my room shouting,"Fabian,you my friend,are going to star getting pranking lessons from me,the awesome King what you need to do is-"I interrupted him."Mister Winkler didn't make part of the assignment to be like your partner ,just dress-up and stuff."" Okay,okay, anyways,I am going to give you your clothes now."(A/N outfits are on my profile)I have to admit,Jerome's outfits were pretty awesome and cool. Now it was my turn to match what he is wearing.I wonder what Nina will think of me in this outfit?

"Fabian,so I am going to use plaid shirts,use big glasses,get fake braces because I need to be a huge nerd like you right?"I replied him with a pillow hitting him on the head."OW!You didn't need to do that!Just give me my clothes already!"So...I gave him the plaid shirt,jeans and some shoes. There is no way that I'm giving him my lucky guitar pick.I wouldn't even let Mick,who is infact my best mate,use it.

Jerome changed into the outfit and he looked really different...weird... when we were done, me and Jerome walked out from my room to the hallway and we saw ...MICK!Mick was wearing of what seems to be an Alien Outfit!I tried to keep my laughter in but I guess Jerome got it out .Both of us were laughing like mad men.

Suddenly,Alfie came out of their room using Mick's sport jersey,a pair of jeans that looked baggy jeans he for one, had a weird expression on his face and he kept on looking at the clothes he looked a little bit laughable but only Jerome laughed at him.

Suddenly,we heard loud noise that was coming from Nina and Amber's of us quickly rushed up to Nina and Amber's room to see what was going on and what we saw was Amber chasing Nina around the room.

~End of POV~

Nina's POV

I went up to me and Amber's room with Amber and she was planning on how to dress me up like her.I told her that I could do it myself and that if she didn't like it then she could dress me up .I changed into a pink and simple outfit but when I got to our room,I saw Amber using weird clothes so I decided to help Amber,but then she noticed me standing at the doorframe .

She took a quick look at my clothes then started chasing me around the through that,I saw Fabian,Jerome,Mick and Alfie bursting into the door staring with weird expressions but I could only see their heads as they were only peeping through a small hole.

Amber then shouted at them,"Get out of here!I need to dress Nina up!"she turned got up and shut the door behind took out a really pink outfit and told me to change. I came out,she told me to sit down so that she can do my make-up...I didn't even know that she uses make-up ever so was soon done and I have to admit,I looked pretty cool!

I did Amber's outfit next and she she came out,she asked me about her make-up.I told her that I didn't use pouted and we headed downstairs.I wonder what Fabian will think of me in this outfit?(see,they're made for each other)

~End of POV~

* * *

><p>Please review!Kinda fabina in the next chapter!<p>

-Geral


	3. Chapter 3

SOB SOB SOB!Because I am using this stupid laptop,I accidentally closed this previous tab which had my story in it and it was unsaved!T-T

**Disclaimer:I certainly do not own House of Anubis.**

* * *

><p><span>Patricia's POV<span>

After I stopped twitching,me and Mara headed up to our room.I told her that I could use her help in her goody-two-shoes style ,and since I don't know anything about goody-two-shoes clothes,I don't think goody-two-shoes would go well with Goth.*shudders*

"Okay Patricia.I'll start first.I'll give you the clothes and then you'll give me mine."So she gave me a set of clothes and I went to I got back,I exclaimed,"Mara!These clothes are too colourful!They are just not me!"She shook her head and I gave her a set of black clothes.

She looked at the clothes,then back at , she looked at it, then back at me ,I was getting annoyed by this action ,so I shouted into her ear,"Hurry up Mara!There is no time to lose!Hurry up and get dress!"She left to change without a word.

After we were done,we decided to go down for our supper.I wonder what the rest of the house will think of me?

~End of POV~

Patricia and Mara came down the stairs as Nina and Amber were about to too!But alas,they were all too lost in their own different ,for one, was thinking about the rest of the residents' reaction to how she dressed. Jeffray ,was lost in Mickworld. ' Amber was thinking of how to make Nina prettier so she could make Fabian like other was thinking about Fabian.

By the time the girls reached the room,the boys were already seated at their own usual spots at the table. The first to come in was Ambs' and she took her place .Then, she saw Mick and started laughing so hard that she fell of the chair that she was sitting wasn't a surprise ,Mick's costume was just plain weird.

Amber laughed so loud that the other girls had to come in to calm her.'Bad Girl Mara' was the first who came .the Anubis boys' expression when they saw Mara didn't change as they had already seen 'Bad Girl Mara' during the last term. So they weren't surprised. Patricia came in next and the boys had awkward expressions on their faces including Jerome who had tried to tease Patricia couldn't do it because he was still in surprise mode. Next person was...(trumpets asounding)NINA!

Fabian's POV

Whoa...Nina...Whoa...Nina is so beautiful even when she is in Amber , only if I had the guts to tell Nina how I feel about her. Now I'm even more guiltier because she is prettier than ever.I mean,she's perfect,shes beautiful, funny, kind, adventurous,smart and fun .Seriously,who wouldn't want a girl like that?

Amber is still laughing on the floor even when the rest of the girls and Nina had tried to calm her down and they had tried for at least 10 minutes.

When she was done,we all sat down seeing the girls have had failed attempts to stop laughing at Mick.

~End of POV~

Nina's POV

Amber was laughing like a mad woman!It was hilarious!

Did I just see Fabian staring at me?I'd be happy if he likes me but surely he only likes me like as a best friend I guess.

After supper,we all headed up to our rooms to get ready for tomorrow. I'm gonna be pinked again by Amber.*Shudders*

* * *

><p><strong>Like it?Hate it? Wanna slam your computer?Wanna go get some yogurt?Wanna get something even better like Smoothies and Slushies?Review!Sorry its kinda short though<strong>

**I blame fanfic for making my words wrong!  
><strong>

~Geral


	4. AUTHOR's NOTE

To **Mm matthews: I know that I did the disclaimer thing too long but I only did it because my 1st chapter is actually very as for my punctuations and stuff,Its only like that because I did it half asleep and I was angry because I accidentally deleted chapter 3 and had to start all over again so I am going to change chapter 3 FYI,Fanfic makes alot of my words go missing along with the other authors if you ask them that is why I had to change the chapter a few times and it takes up alot of my time.****So,my sincere apologies to those** **who did not get what I meant and had to re-read the whole thing/chapter again.**

"I 'll try not to make long and boring disclaimers in the future."

To Anon: _I can assure you that I have never and will never steal or copy another person's plot as I have vowed.I will also try not to even do something that is nearby similiar in any sort of way.I will only put more emotions when Geeky Patricia has gone to after-5-days-of-geekyness is when the 5 days have ended and they will be assigned to new_ partners._ I like Patrome so...live with it._ I_ don't really hate you as you do have a_ _ all,the first time I had to redo chapter 3,I had not spell checked it or anything as I was tired and I am pretty much frustrated with_ fanfic but_ I finally decided not to put in the emotions yet.  
><em>

And to those other readers,You would most probably get your answers out of this and thanks for the great reviews!

~Geral


	5. Day One of switch days:Part one

**Back to updating!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own I do own a lucky guitar pick necklace!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prank day 1Switch Day~**_

Its 7.30 AM and the Anubis residents have woken up.

Fabian and Jerome

Jerome is the first and he takes out some clothes for Fabian .Fabian was awoken by Jerome's bed kicking and picks out a set of clothes for both, quickly changes and freshen up before the other members and head out for breakfast.

Mick and Alfie

They are actually the second pair due to their gets up and tries to get Mick to wake up too but has tried for at least 18 attempts that were useless against Mick but as soon as he tried shouting, 'Eggs and bacon for breakfast!', Mick immediately woke, exchanged clothes and left the room.

Patricia and Mara

They woke up as they usually did and started to get were both in their usual clothes and they took one look at each other,slapped their foreheads,and exchanged clothing,then left for breakfast soon afterwards.

Nina and Amber

Nina woke up due to Amber's asked Amber what she was squealing about and Amber lied saying that she liked Nina's Nina knew better and asked for the truth and Amber told her that it was because she could make Nina pretty for blushed at Amber's words and gave a change of clothes to just beamed at Nina and gave her a change of clothes as she took they have freshened up,Amber put on some makeup for Nina and it was more than what she had from the night 'soon' left the room after 30 minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>So umm… is what happened on that day but this is just their is also just the 1<strong>**st**** half of this Chapter so the next half shall be coming up for the reviews!Sorry this is short!**

**~Geral**


	6. Day one Part 2

**Hey!Miss meh?So,heres the story!**

I don't own HOA

* * *

><p><span>Nina's POV<span>

When me and Amber got down,we found out that we were the last ones ...I LOOK SO PINK!I walked into the dining area only to get stares from everyone.I was expecting Jerome to make fun of me but...nothing!

So I just shrugged it off and went to take my place next to Fabian.I don't know why but Fabian was...blushing?And staring at his piece of toast like as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

But I have to admit,Fabian looks ...I said it,"Fabian,I like your clothes."I looked over to Jerome and saw...nerd glasses?"Fabian is not a nerd!And he does not wear glasses!"Everyone except Fabian ,who was still staring at his food,immediately looked up & I said,"Okay,hes a geek!But hes _my_ geek!"

~End of POV~

Fabian's POV

Did Nina just called me _her _geek?I'm the happiest geek alive!Wow...I still sound like a geek,even in my mind...

Suddenly,I heard a 's voice..."Awww!_Your_ geek!FABINA WILL LIVE!" I shot my head up and gave her a look that says 'Wha-?'So she gave me a 'duh' look in return and said,"Fabian and Nina,Fabina?" We all just rolled our eyes and my cheeks and Nina's face turned into a crimson just like mine .We went back to finishing our breakfast and I was the first one to finish.I grabbed my bag and started walking to the middle of the field.

I heard a heavenly voice behind me."Fabian!Wait up!"I turn to see non other than...Nina Martin,the girl of my dreams,smiling at me."Fabian,let me walk with you?"She asked in her sweet American accent."Yea if I may ask,why?""Oh,Amber has been talking to me .Either complaining about how plain my clothes are or how to use her stuff."We looked at each other for a second and she giggles,I love that giggle.

"Well,Jerome has been trying to give me 'girl advice'."I saw her face...drop?"Oh...do you like someone?"I was actually pretty shocked by her question but of course,I will not tell her that its her because I'm still not sure if she likes me."Yes.I like a girl...but I don't know if she likes me back."She had a sad expression and said,",I'll see you in drama then...bye."Then,she ran off.I chased after her but she was a fast runner.

By the time I got to her,the coolest and most popular guy in school was flirting with better watch out!Then,his best friend Damian walked towards him and they left for the school Auditorium.I fast walked to Nina and tapped on her she turned around,I asked her," alright?"" asked me to study with him later after school.""My hope broke into a million tiny pieces and my eyes were getting a little bit teary."Did you say yes?""No."My hope glued itself together again."Why not?""Well, I did promise to study with _you_ right?I will never betray my best friend."

Best friend?Is that all she thinks of me?Best Friend?

* * *

><p><strong>I'll update s<strong>oon!

Review!


	7. Another dang note

**Umm...I'm really sorry for all the wait but I have guests staying at my home and I have to get my school stuff done so I'm very busy and have no time to go onto fanfiction and I still haven't even read any of the updated stories yet. I'm writing from my brother's Iphone and it's pretty hard but it's still fun :) I'm continuing all of my stories when I can.I seem to only have time to read my pms so if you wanna tell me anything, just pm me :) I'm not going to abandon my stories. Have you guys watched 'the big bang theory'? It's hilarious! I guess after I'm done with all of my stuff, I'll update my stories :) by seriously , watch 'the big baNg theory'!**


	8. Day 1 continuem

STOLE MY COOKIEEEE!

**So ...I basically do not own** WITH THE STOREH!Its gonna be super :( no ideas left and my stomach hurts :(

* * *

><p>The day practically passed with a really surprised drama teacher but was most surprised by Anubis. Williamson was still twitching,Jerome was still looking at his clothes. was most surprised by Mick you can see,Mick was still wearing his Alien suit :).The rest of the class wanted to laugh at Mick but they all knew that if they did that,Mick would pummel them into a pulp.<p>

* * *

><p>I"M SOOOOOOOO SORRY!<p> 


End file.
